prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Smiling Is The Strongest!!
is a song that appears in the Extraordinary! Door of Courage CD with an off vocal, as well as appearing in the second vocal album. Lyrics Romaji= Ame ya kaze no oto ga yatara ki ni naru hi ni wa Kokoro no edaha mo yurete oresō ni naru Dare mo hajime kara ne manten nante moraenai Dakedo seiippai no watashi de itai AH~ on'nanoko nara namida ni nigetaku wa nai Ganbaru dake ganbattara love&peace de all ok! Warattara, waraeta nara, kowaimono nante nai yo Waraitakute, waraeta nara, saikyō ni heiwa na sokojikara Gikochi nakutatte kotae denakuta tte Tsumasaki wa mirai e mō aruki dashiteru Arashi ni makenai hana wo sakasetara.... Gu!tto ne kyun!to ne kichau deshou!? Maji ni megechau toki mo yureru kimochi wo sasaete Kokoro no nekko ga kitto sodatteru yo Kata no chikara nuite ohisama koko ni yobou yo Itsumo seiippai no anata ga mabushī Ah~ on'nanoko ni wa tokubetsu na mahō ga aru Tsuyogari demo yowamushi demo love&peace de all ok! Warattara, waraeta nara, hyaku mankai homechau yo Waraitakute, waraeta nara, tenka muteki! Akarui sokojikara Ishiki shi sugiru to katamacchau no wa naze? Tatakau mae kara mō shōbu wa tsuiteru Daisuki na hito no egao ni yappari.... Gu!tto ne kyun!to ne kichau deshou!? Warattara, waraeta nara, kowaimono nante nai yo Waraitakute, waraeta nara, saikyō ni heiwa na sokojikara Gikochi nakutatte kotae denakuta tte Tsumasaki wa mirai e mō aruki dashiteru Arashi ni makenai hana wo sakasetara.... Gu!tto ne kyun!to ne kichau deshou!? |-|Kanji= 雨や風の音が　やたら気になる日には 心の枝葉も　ゆれて折れそうになる 誰も初めからね　満点なんてもらえない だけど精一杯のわたしでいたい AH～女の子なら涙に逃げたくはない 頑張るだけ　頑張ったら　love&peaceでall ok！ 笑ったら、笑えたなら、怖いものなんてないよ 笑いたくて、笑えたなら、最強に平和な底力 ギコチなくたって　答え出なくたって つま先は未来へもう歩き出してる 嵐に負けない花を咲かせたら.... グッ！とね　キュン！とね　キチャウでしょう！？ マジにメゲちゃう時も　ゆれる気持ちを支えて 心の根っこが　きっと育ってるよ 肩の力抜いて　お陽さま此処に呼ぼうよ いつも精一杯のあなたがまぶしい Ah～女の子には特別な魔法がある 強がりでも　弱虫でも　love&peaceでall ok！ 笑ったら、笑えたなら、100万回誉めちゃうよ 笑いたくて、笑えたなら、天下無敵！明るい底力 意識しすぎると　固まっちゃうのはなぜ？ 戦う前からもう勝負はついてる 大好きな人の笑顔にやっぱり.... グッ！とね　キュン！とね　キチャウでしょう！？ 笑ったら、笑えたなら、怖いものなんてないよ 笑いたくて、笑えたなら、最強に平和な底力 ギコチなくたって　答え出なくたって つま先は未来へもう歩き出してる 嵐に負けない花を咲かせたら.... グッ！とね　キュン！とね　キチャウでしょう！？ |-|English= The sounds of the wind and rain speak to my heart and spirit Causing the leaves and branches of my heart to sway and shake No one can get a perfect score in the beginning However I will do my best AH~ If a girl doesn't want to run away in tears She has to work hard, and with a bit of luck, love&peace everything will be ok! If you want to laugh, you can laugh, there is nothing to be afraid of If you want to laugh, you can laugh, use your hidden strength and bring about a great peace My meaning may be awkward but that is my answer As I begin to tiptoe toward the future After seeing that the blooming flowers will never lose in this storm..... Makes my heart tighten! and throb! I will never discourage your honesty, in time I will support your feelings Growing from the roots of my heart is a Power that is called on to surpass the sun and that will shine everywhere Always do your best and you will be dazzling Ah~ Girls that are equipped with a special magic They show courage and will never show fear love&peace however all will be ok! If you want to laugh, you can laugh, my admiration is 100% in bloom If you laugh, you can laugh, using your hidden energy you can make the world invincible and bright Why it is that I am more aware when I'm with you? Like the game started way before the battle began After all, seeing a smile on my beloved's face... Makes my heart tighten! and throb! If you want to laugh, you can laugh, there is nothing to be afraid of If you want to laugh, you can laugh, when you use your hidden strength you will bring about a great peace My meaning may be awkward but that is my answer As I begin to tiptoe toward the future After seeing that the blooming flowers will never lose in this storm... Makes my heart tighten! and throb! Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs